Cry
by samJAY
Summary: EO ONE SHOT. Elliot finds Olivia crying in the Crib. When he finds out she saw something she shouldn't have, will she shut him out or will something new occur?


_And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,_

_ James Blunt- Cry_

* * *

Elliot Stabler slowly made his way into the crib, knowing he'd be confronted with a scene that was rarely allowed to take place.  
She didn't allow it. She didn't permit it.  
Olivia Benson never let herself cry, she never showed weakness.  
And never didn't she break her promise to herself. Except for today.  
He knew the weight she carried each day. They all did, and they all carried ones to match.  
She was an SVU cop; everyday, a person life was handed to her and she carried them through. 9 times out of 10, which was _a lot _more than other precincts.  
She was faced with lies and pain.  
Elliot always wondered why she chose the profession she did, after what she grew up with.  
What she grew up with made her the person she is, the cop she is.  
But he always thought she would have ran from this precinct.  
But as always, when it came to Olivia and her strength, he always thought wrong.

Noticing she was alert to his presence, he walked closer to her.  
"Olivia…Liv?"  
Crouching down so he was level to her body, he comfortingly ran his hand along her back.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
On the use of his love name for her, she rolled over.  
"Don't. Call.Me.That"  
Anger flashed in her eyes, disbelief in her voice.  
"Why?!" Her voice was hard and ruthless.  
"God dammit it Stabler, why?!  
Responding like a deer in headlights, Elliot attentively asked what she meant.  
He began to wish he didn't as Olivia's anger was fuelled in his ignorance.  
"YOU KISSED HER ELLIOT! She waltzes in here, takes my job, my partner and then you kiss her!"  
Elliot stepped back, shocked to the core.  
It wasn't her job that upset her, it was him.  
_He_ hurt her, not the precint.  
As quick as the realisation came, defence took over.  
"You left Olivia, you're the one that walked away" He lowered his voice but the impact was still there. "_You_ left _me_ Liv, not the other way around."  
"I had a job to do Elliot! A job that you previously attacked my ability of succeeding in!"  
He cringed, the words he had spoken months ago had come back to sting him.  
He knew he had hurt her with what he said and he also knew he never got to apologise, not in a way he deemed sufficient anyway.  
Her departure had hurt him, he longed to hear her voice everyday but he let it slide.  
Deciding this wasn't time to play the betrayed character in the scene he gently cupped her face.  
"Dani doesn't mean anything to me. She was brought in _after_ you left. She was your replacement, and let me tell you Liv, she defiantly isn't you."  
He paused to add effect to his next statement,  
"She doesn't do my paperwork for me or anything"  
That final comment did what he had intended to do, make the beautiful brunette in front of him smile.  
"Good to know im good for something hey?" she replied softly, scooting over so Elliot could take his place next to her.  
Opening his arms so she could bury herself in them, Elliot wiped the tears that were still threatening to fall.  
"Your not just my partner Liv, Your all I have left. You're my world, please know that I would never hurt you, not intentionally"  
"I know" she whispered, beginning to close up.  
"Talk to me Liv, Don't pull away, Tell me"  
"You want to know El? Cause it will make or break us, we wont bounce back from this." She whispered, allowing him to judge the impact of her next sentence.  
"Olivia, you and I have been though many things, we always bounce back. I'll hold onto your heart Liv, but only if you'll give it to me."  
Closing her eyes and allowed herself to tell him the story she had been holding onto.  
"I love you Elliot Stabler. Since the day I woke up on Oregon and realised I wouldn't see you or hear your voice, I knew you meant so much more to me then I thought.  
I love you so much that I want to see you happy and if Bek makes you happy then…"  
Elliot stopped her mid sentences, muting her by placing a kiss on her lips.  
"Dani Bek doesn't make me happy. What makes me happy is waking up each day know that it will be spent with you. I love you Olivia Benson"  
Knowing that no more needed to be said, she allowed herself to cave to the need of sleep, with Elliot's arms wrapped tightly around her.  
A soft knock on the door captured Elliot from his thoughts and John Munch stuck his head through it.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Munch asked, a smile appearing on the corners of his mouth.  
"Shut it Munch, go theorise or something"  
"Oh no, this looks like a lot more fun" Much placed his index finger to his lips, "It'll be our little secret."  
"Thanks, I appreciate it, just for now anyway" Elliot replied to his friend.  
"But do know" John paused, allowing Elliot to hear the seriousness in his voice. "You hurt her and you will not only have me, but an entire squad on your ass."  
Elliot laughed to himself, "I know Munch"  
And he knew, he knew that he had never been happier.  
Olivia was home, back in the Manhattan SVU, back to being his partner.  
Detective Olivia Benson and Detective Elliot Stabler.  
You can knock em down but not out.

_FIN._

* * *

**A/N **I wrote this as I was listening to Cry by James Blunt.  
I don't like it all that much, it seems too flat, like there's not enough depth to the situation etc.This was my first SVU fic and I don't think I got the characters all that correct so any advice etc. would be loved.  
And I also dont like how the text is set out but i dont really know how to do it in a way thats effective.  
Oh well practice makes perfect.  
Thanks for reading. 


End file.
